Starcrossed
by At-An-Impasse
Summary: So, this is my First fan fiction, so please read. He's a werewolf trying to resist the one thing he's wanted for years. And she's not exactly happy about his refusal I know horrible summary CH 4 UP
1. Alone in the Common Room

**A/N: My first Fan Fiction...so...review...I really would LOVE to not be flamed...so yes...constructive...yes...heh..**

**Disclaimer: I own...well...none of the characters...or brilliant settings...or anything original XD **

The toss of red hair in the corner of the room distracted a boy with sandy blonde hair immensely, Remus Lupin to be exact. His current position was an interesting one, sitting in an armchair with one of his best friends, Sirius Black, who happened to be whining about the torture he endured for being shamelessly good looking. Remus, who was only pretending to listen to the idiotic ranting, let his eyes wander to the corner of the room, where the object of many boys affections lied.

Onto Lily Evans, a girl of 17 with a head full of fiery read hair and a temper to match. She was a prefect and currently held the hearts of many wanted boys in Hogwarts…to be exact…James Potter…who was the sole member of the 'I worship Lily Evans' fan club. And her personal bodyguard, even though she had no desire to have one, except maybe from James himself...

The werewolf scolded himself and forced his eyes away again, trying to focus on Sirius. "And they do nothing but beg me to snog them it's such a pain in the arse..." the unregistered animagus concluded, feeling important."Mm-Hm, right..." Remus trailed an eyebrow raised, "And I suppose you do nothing to egg them on, or get their hopes up?" At this the most wanted boy at Hogwarts looked guiltily surprised,

"My dear Moony! How can you accuse me, the most innocent of innocents of such a thing!" he mocked dramatically before glancing at his watch, "I have detention...must be off...AND MAY I THANK EVANS FOR FINDING SUCH A BRILLIANT THING FOR ME TO DO WITH MY TIME!" He announced to the Common Room, and started clapping sarcastically.

"Oh Black...bugger off." Lily grumbled not even turning away from her

Book to acknowledge him. Remus gave a disgruntled sigh, '_Why must he be like this?_' he thought exasperatedly. '_Like it's her fault he got caught trying to charm the suits of armor to chase Slytherins..._'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did he have to be so ignorant of his cuteness? It drove her crazy that he never recognized it. But it might be a good thing, seeing as Lily didn't know if she could stand seeing Remus date someone else...

The Common Room was almost cleared out, it was late. And Sirius and James had gone. No interruptions, good, no Potter to bother her about a date, and no whining from Black. Amazing. Lily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stood, walking and sitting on the arm of his chair, just hoping to god that he wouldn't push her off, or act disgusted. Remus, her good friend doing that? She wasn't sure she could take /that/ kind of overall rejection.

"Um Remus? She asks tentatively, '_My god my voice is so how I sound like at idiot..._'

She screamed mentally, " I was having trouble understanding this werewolf thing in Dark Arts could you help...me please?" She asked quietly biting her lower lip and smiling weakly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How bloody ironic' He mused forcing a smile, but at least she was sitting next to him, very close...it felt right..'_Oh damn..Stop thinking that...James...urgh...who cares...she might like me...No. he's your best friend_' the internal battle left him more confused then before.

"Sure what do you need help with? I might understand." he muttered smiling, obviously trying to behave but it was hard with the fresh scent of peppermint and strawberries washing over his heightened senses. "Well...I don't understand, the book contradicts itself over and over, do Werewolves have keener senses? And do you remember if they memorize people by smell or sound?" she asked looking confused pulling out her essay and handing it to him, but in the process, sliding onto his lap after loosing her balance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily blushed furiously, trying to right herself, thoroughly embarrassed. But she didn't want to get off, so she tested the limits further and stayed on his lap, which only received a deep blush from Remus who looked down at the essay, trying to forget she was there, making the whole situation easier as he tried to remain loyal to his friend, "Lily what are you doing?" came his soft, melodic voice. "Sitting...obviously." she stated weakly but he just sighed and went back to reading.

'_This was interesting, I should have done this earlier_'...she mused biting her lip anxiously. "Well yes...they do have better senses...and they identify by smell Lily...not sound..." he said sounding like he wanted to laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So she did like him...only as a friend of course but like him none the less. It made him feel slightly giddy, even thoug he wanted to feel guilty. He sighed and leaned in a fraction to inhale the smell of her shampoo. '_Argh...I feel like a stalker_' he thought, but the wolf inside was thoroughly content with sniffing her.

"So...well thanks..." she grumbled."Hey Remus?" Lily interrupted his daydreaming quickly, "Hm?" "What do you think I would be related to, to a werewolf...I wonder if I would be vanilla. Or maybe mint..." she said giggling. Unconsciously he answered her seriously, "More of strawberries and peppermint..." he corrected under his breath.

But as soon as the words were out he stiffened, had she heard? "What'd you say Remus?"

"Nothing /a_bsolutely nothing_/" he said trying to stand but forgetting she was on top of him, and she slid onto the floor without warning.

"Sorry Lily...I mean Evans...I'm going to bed...g'night..." he said in a rush panicking over necessarily, and sprinted up the stairs to his empty dorm...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was left in shock...and in utter confusement, wondering what she had said or what he had said that seemed to be too much.

She stood slowly, gathering her things, her face still flushed from his quickly scramble out. She climbed the stairs and threw her things down, changing into her nightgown. Lily comptemplated asking him about it, but was afraid of his reaction. '_So. don't talk about smells_?' she mused as she sat down to brush her hair before laying down to sleep, and to dream of Remus Lupin in the process...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n:

So! How'd you like it! Argh...I'm scared...So right, if you would like to see more...review, and if you want it to get better...review...hahaha..

'Till Next Chapter:

Jessica


	2. The Morning After

**A/N:**

**Seeing as I was driven and excited y two reviews, heehee...yes I was happy someone actually read it! I wrote this...fast update right? **

**WELL! NOW TO THE MOST AWESOME THING I'VE WRITTEN!**

**Thanks to Ellamalfoy8 ((Whose stories are amazing and you should read...they're just good -sticks out tongue-)) and Rangergirl660 for reviewing...and**

**saying it was interesting and what-not. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...if I did I would happen to be living in Scotland. And just for referance. I live in the US.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The next morning was as much of a blur as the night before. He sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from smoky grey eyes before groaning. '_What did I do!_' Remus wasn't really sure what had come over him. Lily Evans? No. No, big no. His vision drifted to the sleeping bundles of his best friends and was finally struck by the guilt that failed to show last night.

James was sprawled about and tangled in his sheets, and making noises every now and then, Sirius, in the bed next to James, was curled up quiet like a dog and was snoring with his mouth wide open. Peter Pettigrew was already down at breakfast, with most of the Gryffindor population but since the Remus hadn't woken James or Sirius up, they were late, again.

The teenage werewolf stretched and thought idly how maybe Lily wouldn't bother him about it, but part of him longed for her to pester him, to follow him around begging for an answer he wouldn't give, and one day he would grant her wish and tell him and swoop her up into-

At that point of his daydream James grunted obnoxiously in his sleep. The rude sound brought him slamming back to his body, which was in the middle of pulling his pants on, and at the moment they were stuck on his legs, Remus coughed softly and pulled them up finally, buckling his buckle and searching for an undershirt. In the process of his bumping around James finally came out of his coma.

"Remus….what time is it?" he grumbled blinking one eye and one was still stuck shut. After properly handling the situation, by shutting both before ripping them open, which resulted in sore eyelids for the messy haired 17 year old.

"About 8 o'clock…we're late…we should be at breakfast already." Remus chided quietly, blushing because of the night before, still racking his brain for a reason as to why he acted that way. He reached for his white shirt and buttoned it nervously, his hands trembling slightly. "I think I'll go downstairs, right now that is, I'll see you down there." He muttered meekly gathering his things and rushing out, almost tripping down the stairs in the process.

He tripped through the common room, his bag slung over his shoulder, exited the portrait hole with his head in the clouds, happier then usual for some reason. Remus had a feeling today would be a good one, at least if it had a dash of red…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He entered the Great Hall and plopped down at the Gryffindor table and eagerly served himself breakfast scanning the table eagerly…

The morning was not going well for the other half of our story. Miss Evans had awoken latest in her dorm, which almost never happened, and she was reminded how it felt to be the last to shower in a dorm of girls. This meant zero hot water.

After dragging her body, which she was sure had taken on a sick shade of blue, out of the shower the wet clump of hair was untamable, which meant she had to use the one magic spell she knew that would fix the mess, but it also meant she would have to deal with curls…all day…which would be pulled and prodded by Marauders and everyone else who was just as easily amused.

But the thought of seeing Remus and talking to him again made her feel slightly euphoric. Lily groaned softly as she tugged on her uniform, her muscles ached from a fitful sleep that when her dreams had begun to digress away from the young man.

She drifted downstairs in a daze before awakening to realize he was sitting down already. She sat beside him quietly, repositioning her legs nervously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily had his attention before he even sat down, her hair was curled…it looked nice he supposed. But his musings were cut short by her words. "Remus, what was you're problem last night? What happened?"

The subject he had dreaded, okay and dreamed about, was aroused. He racked his brain angrily fiddling with her fork helplessly. "I…uh... Saw a bee. And I'm allergic. So. That's all." 'That had to be the worst lie ever known to wolf or human kind' he mused to himself as an afterthought.

The cataclysm was the first thing that popped into his mind and he instantly regretted it, her eyebrows rose, she wasn't a complete idiot like some of the girls in their house. So she didn't snatch the answer up with total agog.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_BEES_!' She screamed to herself mentally, he must think she had the mentality of a 6 year old if she was supposed to swallow that horrible lie.

"Remus. That's a sad story but I want the real reason." The look on his face showed he was in deep consideration, but finally he spoke, "I said something I shouldn't have. And I was afraid if you heard it, what you would assume." He admitted finally he sounded so aggrieved that she accepted this as the truth and let it drop, even with her curiosity corroding at her.

Remus looked back at his food and continued to eat, ignoring her existence. This day was not going as planned for either of them. Lily took her chances, she gently placed her hand over his and kissed her cheek, and "I wish you would trust me Remus…" she muttered quietly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was amazing; I felt my face heat up before I even realized what had happened. Lily kissed me. I, Remus Lupin, it was amazing. I didn't know what to say, but I didn't have time to. All the houses eyes were on us, even the teachers were starring. But the two pairs of eyes that mattered to me for seven years, well except for Lily's, were on me as well.

On pair of dark chocolate held confusion, and a hint of disgust at Remus for betraying his friend. The other pair, a pair of now dark murky hazel was just filled with rage, bordering on murderous…

This was definitely not a good day.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**A/N:**

**AWWWW! Remus got caughted! Okay not really because truthfully he didn't do anything. But oh well where's the fun in that?**

**Review! It's a nice button...love the button...cherish the button! I know I do...**

** 'Till Next Chapter:**

** Jessica**


	3. Best Friends?

**A/N: So you guys wanted an update? It's short but it will do right? Hah...I hope so...any inspiration...mail me I suppose **

**Thanks to all for reviewing! It helps, alot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

It seemed time had stopped for the while Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry as almost everyone had bore witness to Miss Lily kissing Remus…

The one pair of hazel eyes belonged, obviously, to Mr. Potter, who tensed up visibly his face becoming sickeningly blotchy as he stalked out of the Great Hall, barely managing to control himself. The other pair of dark brown belonged to Sirius, who let James go but went and took Lily by the arm, "I always knew living for one girl would be the end of the male population.." he grumbled looking pointedly at Lupin who took the hint and scrambled out after James.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_How dare he touch me!_' Lily fumed inwardly shaking herself free and grabbed her leather messenger bag, prepared to whack Sirius with it if he tried to handle her again. "Remus!" she called weakly but he didn't even turn to look back at her, to her dismay. "Can I help you, Black?" she asked scathingly her eyes flaring to a dark, murky green that would make most stumble backwards. "Actually…now that you mentioned it, if you stopped making my life a living hell I would feel much better." He said just as sarcastically but sighed.

"Lillian, I think you need to understand that if James and Remus fight…it shouldn't be over you. I never even noticed why James would take an interest, seeing as there is nothing that really strikes my fancy, but anyway, you and Remus? It won't work…Remus has lost enough…he doesn't need to lose a friend…" Sirius finished proudly. "Have you seriously gone mad? If Potter was his friend I shouldn't be a problem! Potter has dated other girls so why do I have to put up with him ruining my dates and making my life miserable! I'm so sick…of all of you!" with that Lily gave Sirius a strong slap to the back of the head and stormed out of the Hall, leaving everyone whispering nervously…

"James!" Remus called softly, surprised to find his own voice shaking. He rounded the corner nervously twisting his shirt in his hands. '_Why did he have to walk in at that particular moment? It was going so well…_' he mused lost in thought briefly, and in the process let his guard down.

James flew at him full speed and tackled him angrily, blindly punching him in whatever area he could manage, "My girl, Remus? After all I've done for you! You choose her!" he yelled angrily. Remus couldn't even fully comprehend anything until the weight of James was lifted by Sirius, who was a little late and the teenage werewolf was a bloody pulp by the time James had been properly restrained but was still shouting curses in a rage. "Have you lost your mind, Prongs!" Sirius yelled in disbelief staring back and forth between his two friends who he was sure should be sent to a Looney bin.

By that time Remus was slipping in and out of consciousness, blood trickling from a gash in his forehead into his grey eyes. "Ouch.." he grumbled before fully blacking out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was positively a frigid witch **((A/n: Sorry…liked the saying to much.. ))** all morning, until she noticed Remus wasn't there to be her Potions partner and James was trying desperately to drill holes in her back with his eyes. Slughorn sighed, "Miss Evans…you'll be without a partner seeing as Mr. Lupin finds himself…" he tried to find words but coughed nervously, "Indisposed at the present time. But we will be working on healing potions…so why don't you make yours then deliver it to him? Madame Pompfrey needs more anyway…" he mused but turned away to sit at his desk, leaving the class to work.

Lily glanced at a girl in front of her, a girl in her dorm, and sighed, "What does he mean 'Indisposed'?" she asked curiously. The girl giggled and smiled, "Your boyfriend beat him horribly after he caught you two kissing…" "WHAT!" Lily didn't even try to finish her potion, "Professor Slughorn may I be excused? I feel horribly nauseous" she fibbed softly. "Of course my dear.." he said in a tone of true concern, "Don't want you to faint and that brilliant mind of yours to be damaged!" he joked nicely, but Lily was already off and running to the Hospital Wing to check on a certain someone….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: That's all for now! Review!**

**Till next chapter!**

** Jess**


	4. Drama in the Hospital

**A/N: Alrighty, this one will be a long one, I promise! Longer than the others, by about 200 words xx  
**

**Disclaimer: Are you serious? Of Course I don't...**

**Thank you for the reviews, Periwinkle4444 helps a ton, Hogwardsbagofskittles takes the time to review what other people haven't **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus woke to find himself plastered onto a bed in the hospital wing, '_What the bloody hell is going on?_' he thought to tired and dazed to really speak, after fumbling wordlessly for a few minutes, he realized it was simply the feeling of his head, which felt like a cinderblock, that was holding him down.

The young boy tried desperately to remember but the best he came up with was the memory of James flying towards him in a rage. Then the peices fell in place like a silent movie, Lily kissed him, in front of the whole school, and here was the cost, him lying in the infirmary. It was worth it.

He found his mind in a whirl not to mention his emotions were being thron about rudely. He understood Lily was James' object of affection, but then again, he hated the idea of her being with him. James was pushy and arrogant. Lily was soft, smart, and beautiful...She didn't deserve to be stuck with the pinhead.

Remus sighed heavily and refocused his thoughts _'It could never work, you're a werewolf. No one will never accept you on a romantic level at least. Maybe for a friendship, but nobody would want to kiss a monster_.'

But realization dawned on him that maybe Lily would, maybe she could. But it was dismissed seeing as she could never be interested in him, the kiss had been friendly had it not? That's all it had been and that's all him and Lily could ever be. Friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily always had a habit of bad timing, the kiss for example. Then there was this, interrupting a daydream of a sleepy werewolf. She studied him as he seemed lost in though about something that must be important and excrutiating to decide upon.

Was it selfish that Lily silently wished he was thinking about her?

"Um...Remus?" she asked softly coming up and standing next to his bed. Remus glanced up eyes wide in shock of being disturbed by this person in particular. "Oh, um, er, right. Lily, Can I help you?" he offered weakly flinching as the words came out, oh this was pathetic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Oh, so he isn't horrible looking, Madame Pompfrey is amazing.._' she mused smiling lightly before sitting in the cushioned chair at his bedside, "Actually. I think you might, You see I have this friend who's in a horrible dilemma..." Lily started smiling a little a faint blush staining her cheeks at where she was going with this.

"Oh really, maybe I can help." Remus chuckled softly, even though he was alarmed by the situation and where it was leading.

"That's what I was hoping for, because she's got a stalker like boy on her back all the time...making her life miserable. But you see that's not all, she thinks she's falling for someone else, someone really close to him and she isn't sure how he feels." she grumbled looking at the floor feeling like a fool for bringing it up in such an immature manner, but had no other ideas so this would have to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus mentally kicked himself for playing along, he had almost talked himself out of Lily before, why was she being difficult? It was so hard to answer her he stammered anxiously beore calming down to force the words out, "Maybe she should give the stalker boy a chance and ignore the other boy.." he said weakly feeling like he had somehow managed to stab himself in the back.

'_Oh that was smooth...of course she'll listen Hah...fat chance..._' he battled mentally. _'But what if the other boy is Sirius...not me...oh I don't think I could take that...James is much better than Sirius_,' he agreed dreading the thought of Lily with Sirius more than anything '_At least the kids would be beautiful_' he joked sourly. "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urm..Remus? Are you okay you're really scaring me with that look on your face..." she asked nervously a somewhat sad look in her eyes at his words. "But that's not what I- I mean what my friend feels is right. Because when I mean that she's falling...I mean she's already in love, at least that's what she thinks." Lily said softly looking at her hands for a while before looking up at him. "I understand what you're saying..but you can't mean that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus stared at her in slight shock at the big turn that the conversation, the way she was looking at him he was sure that it had to be him that she was suggesting that she had fallen in love with, how he didn't know how, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. "Lily, I don't think I can give you anymore advice on this subject without being selfish." he admitted quietly sitting up in the bed and smiled a little even though it looked forced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's face was covered with confusion quickly but she tried helplessly to cover it, "I'm sorry?" she offered weakly and reached out for his hand, drawing small circles in his palm nervously, "Remus, if you won't answer me. Or at least consider this, it will make me more miserable. I won't date James even if you pretend to not notice that I like you..." she grumbled a agitated smile on her face, "I don't know what else to do to make you understand..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was music to his ears but somehow the last thing he wanted to hear... "Lily- I just...don't know if this will...well...work out between us." he said weakly, savoring the feeling of her touch on his hand. "Don't be upset, it's really not that I don't like you, there are just complications that you don't understand." the words had flown smoothly out of his mouth, he looked shocked at himself, he had never truely admitted that he had felt romantically for Lily, but here he was telling Lily he truely did care for her. Which was true, if that expalined the funny feeling he got in his stomach whenever she touched or smiled at him. If it was what he felt when James talked about a knew plan to win her heart, or when he woke up and wondered where Lily would sit at breakfast, and hope it was by him...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily stared at him in disbelief shaking her head, "I don't understand...I guess you're right...I don't know why you're afraid of James I suppose..." she choked out staring at him her eyes smoldering as she pulled her hand away from his and glared briefly, if one thing she didn't enjoy...it was being rejected after she made such an intimate confession, "But maybe you're right...maybe it is hopeless.." she said coldly, "Just so you know, I'll get Sirius to deliver you're assignments if you're not out by lunch." Lily muttered turning on her heel and walking out forcefully, even though inside she was still reeling from what was possibly the worst thing he could have said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus stared at her helpless and without words, not believing he had seriously turned away the girl he had just admitted he had feelings for...He was just afraid it would gt out of control, James would tell his secret out of revenge, Lily let it slip, or worse started to hate him..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So very drama filled but yes...Rascal Flatts 'What hurts the Most' set the big mood swing...don't be shocked...but that song is amazing...in my opinion.. **

** Anyway review! Makes the chapters longer...even though I only got 1 for the last chappie xX**

**Till Next Chapter**

**Jess **


	5. Moving on and Left Behind

**Chapter 5: Moving on and left behind**

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all that reviewed! (Periwinkle did I sort of use commas? Heehee...) Anyway...I'm thinking of deleting it, read the bottom note, if you care about it or not XD But right...here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Insert very hilarious Disclaimer here**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus in fact was not out by lunch or dinner that night. He did nothing but groan and beat himself in the head with a book of spells, dropped off by Sirius, which didn't achieve anything except keep him away from Lily because Madame Pompfrey tried to keep the pain from setting in with healing draughts. Which succeeded finally to rendering Mr. R. J. Lupin to a slightly euphoric state of being, if you didn't agree with euphoria drugged out of his wits would work just as well.

He stumbled his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room giggling the whole way. After getting yelled at by portrait after portrait, except one depicting a pub full of Irishmen having a merry old time, who egged him on and got the boy to sing a rowdy fold song with then, even though it was slightly off key.

The prefect hiccupped loudly willing his eyes to focus on a rather disturbing picture of a rather large, okay fat, lady. '_Man why do we have a tub of lard for out portrait. Hee-hee, lard, and gross!_' he thought snorting loudly but a shrill voice interrupted him.

"Kind sir if you would please state the pass word or let me continues with my beauty sleep?" At her comment he sighed and said the password groggily or what he thought it was anyway. "BLOODY FLYING HIPPOGRIFFS!" he announced proudly and walked smack into the picture frame, as he must have somehow expected it to open. "What's the big idea? I've had a hard day, MOVE!"

"Well obviously I would have if that was the right password! And never in my life! How dare you use such language!" but her rant was interrupted Sirius, who had discovered the scene and doubled over with laughter.

"Dancing Hippogriffs." He corrected as the picture unwillingly swung open still grumbling in protest at being yelled at by Remus."Come on Moony, let's go mate, inside…upsy-daisy." The handsome boy chided placing his hand on his friends shoulder, ushering him inside the warm room.

"Padfoot, I ruined it, she hates me!" Remus wailed helplessly. "Who hates you Moony?" Sirius questioned wearily, wanting desperately to break James down to understand this whole thing was Lily's fault in order to keep the Marauders together. "Lillian Marie Evens that's who!" he cried in somewhat exaggerated anguish. Sirius winced but let his friend continue,

"Oh, my heart hurts buddy, but the Marauders will stay together and strong!" he stated proudly, pumping his fist in the air in a sloppy manner. Remus' voice had wilted toward the end so Sirius had his arms out and waiting to catch his friend as he fell,

"Why she let you leave the infirmary, I don't know..." Sirius struggled as he dragged Remus to the plush, red couch, but finally managed. 'Remus, mate, what am I going to do with you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily fought the tears that stung her eyes, her hard heeled shoes clacked angrily as she ducked back into the Great Hall for Dinner still mulling over what had happened, most ignored her entrance but James didn't, he glared but his expression changed to shock as Lily stood next to him her eyes shining with tears, her skin blotchy, and her hair messed from her anger, but she couldn't look more appealing to James.

"Pot-I mean James, you should thank your friend Remus, and I just wish he wasn't so damned loyal, but fine if he doesn't want to be with me, and then maybe I should give you you're chance. But you get one." She finished biting her lip glaring at him slightly, not knowing why she had done this?

**To make Remus jealous?**

_**Definitely.**_

James' face lit up as he jumped up and pulled Lily into a gently a hug, "You won't regret it Lily…I promise." He muttered inhaling the scent of her hair. The surprise of him actually not trying to jump her made her smirk but she pulled away, "Don't tell me show me…" she muttered before glancing around before walking back out of the hall after gathering her things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus sat up, taking in his surroundings of the Common Room slowly, his brain still foggy. '_What the bleeding..._' he sighed and massaged his temples before leaning against the couch and groaning, missing the entrance of a favorite red head.

"Remus?" she asked coldly, "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Fine..." he muttered.

"You don't look it by the way." She snapped sitting next to him and raising an eyebrow, since when was Lily this cold to him?

"Just so you know, I'm going out with James now. Thought you should know." And with that she sauntered up to her dorm.

'No, no, no!" he thought his mouth hanging open feeling like the knife through his heart was being twisted hatefully, someone up there hated him with a passion…How could she just turn away from him like she didn't care about** him**?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If only he had paid more attention, to see how fast the tears fell when she turned, or how much she sobbed before falling asleep that night…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Thanks to everyone that read..I know it's not good. I'm thinking of deleting it, so riiiiiiiight. I just don't like the way I wrote it...I feel like it's note a good**

**read. But tell me what you think...Review!**

**'Till next Chapter!  
Jess**


End file.
